A comprehensive program of training and research in genomic analysis is proposed for the SERCA candidate. The candidate, currently a staff research associate at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, comes to the genome program with a strong research background in theoretical physics. Funds are requested for a combination of training in experimental molecular biology and genetics and for basic research in computational genomic analysis. Development of new methods for detecting genes in genomic sequences and new methods for the analysis of mapping and sequencing strategies will be the focus of the research. Training has already begun with the candidate's attendance of two courses related to genomic analysis, one at Cold Spring Harbor on genomic analysis and one at Life Technologies, Inc., on laboratory methods for recombinant DNA technology. Additional beginning and advanced courses are planned. The candidate has two co-advisors, Drs. David Beach and Dr. Thomas Marr, who are actively engaged in mapping and sequencing the genome of the fission yeast at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory is a major research institution in molecular biology with an excellent tract record in training and basic research.